


Heroes And Fairytales

by Anthony_Alexander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cave, Child, Dragons, Fairy Tales, Gems, Gen, Heroes, Hoard, Jewels, cavern, hero - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Alexander/pseuds/Anthony_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is a dragon sleeping in a cave. Then something happens and he gets a kid to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adeline

The boy slipped almost silently along the cave wall, making his way deeper into the blackness. He tightened his grip on the sword, knowing that the dragon that had so tormented his village could very well be lurking around any corner. I will slay this dragon, he thought, and return with it's hoard and head. I will bring honor to my family and my kingdom. Maybe I'll even be knighted. A glow of pride grew in his chest. How wonderful would it be for him, no more than the supposed son of a farmer, to be knighted and join the kings court. This hope gave him new vigor, and he leaped around the corner, raising his sword in preparation for attack. There was nothing. 

Feeling foolish, he returned to the wall and carried on. With each step, his growing confidence hollowed into growing folly, and he considered turning back and leaving to cave with his head still attached. Then he though of his mother and his sister. How he had almost lost them in the dragon's previous raid of the village. How they lost everything to the fire. And with that he knew that he could not return empty handed. Everyone was depending on him.

"How long do you intend to lurk in empty hallways, child?" asked a slow, weary, yet noble voice. He jumped round to see a opening to a grand cavern in the cave wall that he had somehow missed in all his thinking. Within the cavern was a shallow pit piled high with sand and small gems. Great basins was on either side of the pit, but both were empty at first, but then with a great flash filled with golden white flames.

Resting atop the pile of sand and gems was a great white scaly body. Wings with feathers that resembled knifes were tucked along its side. Long legs similar to that of a dogs extended before it with almost hand-like paws crossed comfortably. Resting atop the paws at the end of a long flexible neck was a great horned head similar to both a snake and a wolf. A massive teal eye with a vertical pupil examined him from that head head, then blinked lazily.

"Well?" it asked without opening it's maw. The boy flinched, then shakily rebuilt his confidence. 

"I'm-I'm here to slay the monster that has been attacking my village," he said with growing firmness. The dragon slowly lifted it's head, stretching out it's neck and yawning, then flicking it's great scaly ears to a position of attention.

"Then I am sorry to inform you that there is no such beast here, little hero." The boy swallowed hard, unsure of how to address a dragon he had been planning to kill. 

"Are you saying it was not you who attacked us?"

"No, it was not I." It yawned again and gave a few lazy blinks. "There's no need to be so timid boy. If you wish to speak do come and sit." I gestured to the edge of the pit a twitched it's half buried tail.

"So was it some other dragon then?" he asked as he approached, sword still in hand.

"There are no other dragons near enough to bother with you village," it chuckled. 

"Then it was you!" The boy raised his sword.

"No, it was not." The creatures tone was testy now. "I have been sleeping here far longer than your lifetime. Do not blame me for your misfortune. Now sheath your sword, child."

The boy did as he was told, fearful of the beast.

"But it was a dragon that attacked us. We saw it!" 

"Did you see it?"

"Well, no. But it was seen!"

"Then you were lied to." It picked up a small sapphire between its long silvery claws, examined it then flicked it away. 

"Well how do I know you're not lying." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Tell me, what reason do I have to lie to a human?"

"To keep me from killing you!"

"Ah, but if that were my aim, would not I have already killed you?"

He fell quiet after that.

"Maybe you'd lie to me so that I'll leave you alone." 

The dragon chuckled.

"Perhaps. So tell me, child, will you kill me?"

"Well I did come here to kill a monster." He eyed the dragon warily, having been reminded of his quest.

"And am I a monster?" 

"Well you're a dragon, and a dragon is the monster I am looking for." He stood up, prepared to defend himself at the edge of the sand pit.

"So you've been told. Speaking of telling, what would you say if I told you there was a time I was not a dragon?"

"Impossible." 

The dragon chuckled again.

"Ah, well. I can tell you until your ears fall off, but to believe me is your choice. Now do sit down, and take your hand away from that sword. Pins and needles like that will do you no good here."

The boy's face went red. He knew he had no chance the moment the beast saw him, and now he was being scolded by it. 

"So what am I to do now? I can't go home empty handed; our fields were destroyed so we now have no grain to eat, let alone trade a market. We will starve if we don;t do something."

"And you assumed my head would be good for bartering? Or was it my treasure you sought?" Spines that were previously pressed flat along the ridge or its back rose to make the dragon seem much more menacing.

"I thought I might get both," he muttered as he hung his head in shame.

"If it is gold you need, I have much I am willing to part with. The gems I am more fond of, but gold serves me no purpose." And with that, the dragon rose to its feet revealing a great many large gemstones worn smooth from rubbing on the dragon's scales, and in return its underbelly listened in every color they could offer. The dragon sifted through the sand in the back of the pit until it had found a small mound of gold trinkets, but only enough to fill a paw. It then placed the pile before the boy, whose mouth had fallen open wide.

"Take as much as you can carry, but no more than you need. And do not expect me to be so generous the next time you sneak into my home bearing weapons."

"Th-thank you."

"Also," the dragon said in a warning tone. "Do not speak of this place, or the next bout of fire you suffer really will be of dragon."

The boy gave a shaky nod as he filled his bag with the golden trinkets.

"Might I also recommend," it continued, "that you beware of the dragon in your village."

The boy found this statement quite absurd, but he dare not press the beast, for it seemed testy enough a is. It settled itself back onto it's pile of gemstones.

"Before I go," said the boy, "might I ask if you have a name?" 

The dragon's attention returned to the boy as it pondered the question.

"A very long time ago, I was called Edmund."

"Well, Edmund, my name is Timothy. It was very nice to meet you." And with that, the boy scurried off into the darkness of the cave.

*****

Nearly three months had passed and winter was soon on its way when a new set of footsteps echoed through Edmund's cave. The footsteps were scuffed and unsteady. He raised his head and looked round, for he had been sleeping with his back to the main way. The footsteps grew nearer and nearer as they approached his location, until they reached the mouth of his cavern. A small squeak was audible and the maker of footsteps scuffled backwards. The basins filled with their flames as he tried to see the maker of the noise. Brown hair and hazel eyes momentarily peaked round an out cropping of rock. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why do you come here, child?"

There was another small, frightened squeak in response as the human pressed their self to the wall. 

"There is no need to be afraid," Edmund coaxed. "Do come here so that I may see my guest."

Tentatively, a little girl, no older that seven, shifted out from the rock. Pale blue dress was filthy and scratched, as well as her face an arms. She was shivering, and tears had made her face puffy.

"Are-are you mister Edmund?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, that is I. Why do you seek me?"

 

"My big brother said I could hide here if anything bad happened." a small hiccup followed her statement.

"And what might be your brother's name?"

"T-timothy, and my name is Adeline."

"I see. And why might you need to hide here, Adeline?

"Because the village burned our hose down, and then they went after Timmy and mama and papa..." she trailed of as a fresh batch of tears poured down her face. Edmund's heart filled with pity for the child, and rose to his feet. He walked over to Adeline and gently touched his muzzle to her head.

"Hush child. Now tell me, will your brother be returning for you?" 

She shook her head as she gave another hiccup.

"I don't think so." 

"Hmm. Do you know why the villagers would have done such a thing?"

"I-I think that big brother said that someone in the village started the fires, and they got really mad. And then he had all the treasures that you gave him, an that made them mad too."

"I see." Edmund pondered what she had said, then was interrupted as she tough her arms around his muzzle, clinging to hi, weeping into the scales of his face. Poor child, he thought.

Carefully he lifted his head, and the girl, and returned to the center of his pile where he lay in a circle, placing the girl near his stomach in the center. 

"Mister Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever get to go home?"

"Perhaps, when you find a new one. Until then, I will gladly share with you."

And with that, she fell asleep among the sand and jewels.


	2. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted food. Never did she expect this.

Edmund was awakened by the small child pushing against his stomach.

"Wake up mister Edmund. Wake up."

He gave a heavy groan and rolled onto his back. She continued to push at his side.

"Ah, fine. What is it, little human?"

"I'm hungry, mister Edmund. May I please have something to eat?"

Ah yes, he thought. I forgot that humans require food.

"I suppose, although finding food in this dismal cave is nigh but impossible. We will have to make our way outside and find some."

"Where will we find some?"

He rose to his feat and began making his way out of the cave, the child struggling to keep up. 

"There are many sources, even in as harsh a season as this." He turned down a path that she was not familiar with. 

"Mister Edmund, the exit is that way," she said. 

"I would request that you cal me Edmund, not mister, also, simply because you have found one exit, do not assume it is the only one."

"Oh." She ran to catch up with him, then tripped. Edmund, upon hearing her fall, turned round and returned to the child. 

"Humans are so small," he said to no one in particular. Carefully, he lowered his head, nipped the back of her dress, raised her into the air, and finally placing her upon his back. He made certain that she was safe from the sharp spines extended along his back. Such a fragile creature

Then he continued his way weaving through the labyrinth until they emerged into sunlight. 

They were low on the mountainside, and snow lay everywhere, bright and crisp. The sky was a vibrant blue, the sun still far to the east. Everything glistened in its light, as if the world were dusted in diamonds. Adeline whispered a small "wow," upon seeing the magnificence. 

Once emerged from the cave, Edmund gave a great stretch, reaching out his wings as far as they could span. 

"You're so pretty, mister Edmund." 

"Of course I am. Did you expect a dragon to be some vile, hideous creature?" He looked up, to the sky. It would be faster to travel by wing, but this child would freeze. Such a hindrance. He began walking through the woods, well aware of his destination. 

"Tell me child," he said after a time. "Why am I tending to your needs and not another human?" 

"I don't know."

This answer was rather frustrating, as it answered nothing. He continues on, the powder snow creaking under his maws with each step, working in between his toes. Adeline was shivering on his back. 

"Fret not, little one. We will arrive shortly."

"Where are we going?"

"To a debt that needs collecting."

Soon after, the tree's began to thin, and small cottages could be seen, smoke curling from their plain chimneys. Then there were large fields of farms. A man stood on his doorstep, watching them go by.

"Edmund," she whispered. "Edmund, why is he watching us? Why does he just stand there?" 

"He doubts his eyes," he chuckled. "It has been a very long time since I have come to this place."

They plodded on, and the houses and buildings became more dense. With the buildings were more people. Some pressed against the walls, in awe of the beast. Others screamed and fled. Then there was a small handful who approached. He continued on, only stopping at the foot of a rather official looking building. 

He lowered himself before the building, his forelegs outstretched before him. Then he gently lifted Adeline and placed her between his paws. By that point, a tall man with a thin face had emerged from the building. His curly black hair was streaked with grey, and well kept. A shiny official looking pin with an M on it adorned his grey suit. He stood in silence.

"I have come to collect that which I am owed," Edmund said after an awkward silence. A face of surprise flashed across the man's face, then returned to stern seriousness.

"We owe no debt to you beast."

"Two centuries, five decades ago I saved this village from a rather aggressive hoard of griffins. In exchange for this I was promised that the favor would be returned upon my need of it. I am in need."

"Ha, not even children's stories are as foolish as the tales you spin."

"Do you consider me a children's story?"

The man fell silent. 

"I can assure you, human, that no children's story will save you from my wrath if I decide that you have cheated me."

The man stood is silence for a bit, considering the threat.

"What favor might you seek?"

"This child," Edmund said in a much kinder tone, "I wish for you to tend to her." With that, he nudged Adeline towards the man.

"I beg your pardon."

"I wish for you to tend to the child. You will take her in as one of your own, care for her needs and raise her. That is what I ask of you."

"Mister Edmund, you're sending me away? Please, please don't leave me here," she begged, wrapping her arms around one of his giant toes.

Edmund merely looked at the man.

"Why would you need us to tend to a child?"

"For certain reasons, she has been left in my care. A dragon is in no means capable of caring for a human child."

"I see. And if we refuse?"

"Do you intend to test my wrath?"

"Not at all, good sir. We would be happy to tend to the girl."

"Excellent." Edmund looked down as an elderly woman coaxed the child away from him. 

"Please, Edmund, please don't leave me here. I don't want to stay here."

"A dragon's den is no place for a child."

"But-"

"No, Adeline."

"Then will you come see me again?" Her voice was so sad, so pitiful. She was alone, and he was leaving her behind. 

"Perhaps." Ad with that, Edmund spread his wings, launching himself into the air.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund remembers stuff. Important stuff.

It had been so long since Edmund had soared through the air. The wind dancing all around him helped to clear his mind and reveal those pesky memories that had been plaguing him since little Adeline had wandered into his cave. Her face had been so familiar. He had almost forgotten those times from so long ago.

*****

Melody was a sweet girl. She always, smiled, always curtsied, always dressed right, and was always kind, just as a princess should. Even though she was the youngest of three, her older brothers never gave her any trouble. Richard, the eldest, was just as perfect as she was. Tall, strong, and noble at heart, exactly as was expected of a prince. Her other brother, however, was shunned by most of the family. He was small and thin, dumpy, rumpled and overall a mess. No matter where he was, he was unwanted. So rather than join the hunting parties or practice his fencing, he would spend long hours in the library.

"Brother, are you on another adventure?" Melody would often ask him. "Where are you off to this time?"

"This time I'm off to the deserts of Africa," he might say. It was always different, depending on what he chose to read. He'd learn about different places then make up stories about them, and melody would always love to hear them. 

Life was quiet in the castle. Eventually Richard turned eighteen and headed of to find his princess. A year later he returned with her, beautiful and quiet, she had been sleeping in a tower for many a year waiting to be awoken. Everyone celebrated, everyone accept Melody and the other brother. 

"Melody, why do you weep on such a 'happy' day?" he would ask her.

"Soon I will turn sixteen, and when that day comes, what nightmares will be in store for me? Will I be cursed to sleep a hundred years? Will I be held prisoner by some foul beast? But worse than that, I have seen how father treats mother, and how timid brother's wife is. I am frightened to be like them."

"Sweet sister, on my life I swear that I shall let no misery befall you as long as you stand strong." Those words were true to the heart, and would haunt him more than he ever would realize.

Time passed, and soon the day approached. A great gala was prepared in honor of the young princess finally earning her story, and the second prince was shunned more than ever. Many had forgotten that that day would also be his eighteenth birthday. 

The sun began to set, and the party grew tense with anxious whispers. Everyone was exited to see what kind of story would be spun for their beloved princess. She was currently in the center of the courtyard surrounded by other young maidens of the court, all oblivious to her distress. The only other person who did not seem to look forward to the grand event was prince Edmund, who had been shunned to the shadows. However, and the sun set lower and lower behind the horizon, the shadows grew longer.

"Dear brother, such an untidy mop you keep. Could you not have groomed yourself for such a grand event?" slurred the rather tipsy eldest prince as he tousled Edmund's ever untidy brown hair. 

"I made an attempt, but a staggering drunk decided to make a mess of it," he replied, shooting a venomous look to the perfect prince. Hopefully he would not have munch longer in that disgusting court. 

Then, just as the sun vanished over the horizon, a veil of darkness fell over the courtyard and Edmund vanished into the crowd. 

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A cackle filled the air as a flash of violet and green erupted from a point about thirty feet before the princess.

"Aren't you such a lucky girl," stated the tall enchantress, her black hair swirling through the air as if it were water. "To be so fortunate as to have a story spun by myself, you should be honored."

Melody, rather than being honored, stood shaking ready to cry, her eyes darted around the crowd desperate for someone to stop the woman before it was too late. They all just watched in excitement, ignorant to her distress.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin this story?" the woman asked, an orb of glowing power forming between her spider-like fingers. Melody straightened herself, and swallowed hard, locking her gaze upon the woman.

"I will stand strong." And with that, the sorceress cackled again, hurling the orb towards the princess. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow that didn't come.

Edmund had jumped in front of the princess, taking the full blast of the spell. Instantly, his brown hair had shot white, and his brown eyes turned teal.

The witch made no comment, but smiled a wicked smile before vanishing in a flash of light. 

Edmund collapsed on the ground, curling into a ball of pain, but no sympathy was received form the crowd. Rather, they were furious with him. 

"Treacherous fiend, how dare you rob your sister of this great moment!" 

One of the lesser nobles even went so far as to attack him before Melody spoke up.

"Leave him be!"

"But princess, this thief has robbed you of your story."

"He did so because this is his story. Now leave my brother be." 

Edmund struggled to rise, still pained by the spell. Then he collapsed again, crying out in a most inhuman sound.

"Edmund, are you okay? Edmund!" Melody knelt by his side.

"What is going on?" a very confused Richard blurted as he burst through the crowd. "Melody, sweetie, what has happened to the git?" 

"He got his story, it is his birthday too, after all." 

"But what of yours?"

"I don't want one."

"But-"

Edmund made that unholy sound again, writhing upon the stones. He reached up a strained pale hand and grasped his sister's shoulder. She noticed that his skin didn't look quite right. Heaving heavily, he looked her in the eye and formed one raspy word.

"Run."

"Everyone, back away, give him room!" she shouted, pushing back the crowd. The people backed off, but not by much. His body had contorted itself to an unnatural position, freezing for one frightful moment before a blood curdling scream tore through his body, ripping himself apart as he changed. Wings ripped put of his back; scales poked through his skin; his whole body swelled and changed and his scream transformed into a deafening roar. When the transformation was complete, a dragon lay in the courtyard where once was Edmund, the forgotten prince.


End file.
